Consequences
by Harliquinn
Summary: This is my answer to the question of how Oliver would react if he found out Thea had ventured into the Glades at night for the purpose of retrieving her purse from the guy who snatched it. Consider it a missing scene from the episode, Dodger. This is just a short, one-shot story. Warning: contains disciplinary spanking of a teenager.


Summary: This is my answer to the question of how Oliver would react if he found out Thea had ventured into the Glades at night for the purpose of retrieving her purse from the guy who snatched it. Consider it a missing scene from the episode, _Dodger_. This is just a short, one-shot story. Warning: contains disciplinary spanking of a teenager.

Author's Note: Reference is made herein (wow, that sounds like my professional writing) to ficwriterjet's story, _Barely My Brother_. I highly suggest it for a really good fanfic read.

**CONSEQUENCES**

Oliver looked up as Thea walked into the room. It was late, and he was tired. He'd just returned home from his successful outing to bring down the Dodger. In his opinion, it was too late for Thea to be out, but he'd really not had a lot of say in the matter. After all, as his sister had pointed out, he was her brother, not her father.

Suddenly, the purse hanging from Thea's shoulder suddenly caught his interest. He supposed most men wouldn't pay any attention whatsoever to the purse their sister was carrying. But Oliver had learned the hard way to notice to most minor of details – something that had saved his life more than once on the island.

When Thea realized what had captured Oliver's notice, her body language changed suddenly from relaxed to wary. Just as Oliver had learned to pay heed to the details, since his return, she had learned to pay heed to his moods. And his full attention was not what she wanted at the moment.

"I thought that had been taken by a purse snatcher." Oliver nodded toward the purse still hanging from her shoulder as he stepped closer to her. He'd gotten a call from Tommy, who had apparently learned about the incident from Laurel.

"Yeah, well, I got it back," Thea said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. She really didn't want to have a confrontation with her brother over her trip to the Glades. Somehow, she didn't think Oliver would be all that understanding about it.

"Just how did you manage that?" Oliver asked, studying her face. "I didn't think purse snatchers were known for returning stolen purses to their victims."

Thea shrugged. She had a bad feeling about how it would end. She might have been high the last time Oliver had gone parental on her, but she could clearly remembered what had happened. A repeat performance was the last thing she wanted.

"I guess he changed his mind." Thea moved to step around Oliver, but he countered and blocked her path. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go to my room. It's late, and I'd like to go to bed."

"I do mind," Oliver responded as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You aren't going anywhere until you answer my question. How did you get your purse back?"

The brother and sister stood, squaring off with each other as though they were each waiting for the other to blink first. Tense silence filled the room. Neither was willing to give way first. Oliver had learned the value of patience and was willing to wait as long as it took to get the answers he wanted.

Finally, Thea couldn't stand Oliver's scrutiny any longer. "Shit," she cursed as she threw her hands in the arm and paced a small circle in an effort to rid herself of some of her agitation. "Yes, I went and got it from him. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Where did you go?" Oliver wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer to that question. "Are you out of your mind?" he demanded angrily when Thea told him. "You went to the Glades, at night, to ask the man who stole your purse to return it to you." It was obvious to Thea that Oliver's words were a statement rather than a question, so she remained silent.

Oliver scrubbed his hands over his face and ran them through his hair. "Do you have any idea how stupid, and not to mention dangerous, that was? You could have gotten yourself into serious trouble."

Thea shrugged. "I didn't, did I? And I got what I was after, so it's all good."

"No, it's not all good," Oliver responded. Reaching out, he grabbed Thea's arm and began hauling her behind him toward the stairs. It hadn't been that long since Oliver had made it painfully clear to his sister that he would step in and discipline her whenever he thought she needed it, and it looked to him like Thea Queen needed another lesson in thinking before she acted.

Thea tried to pull her arm free, but his grip was too strong. "Let me go, Ollie."

Oliver ignored his little sister's struggles. "Remember what I told you that night in the limo after you got stoned at the club?" he asked. Thea shook her head, more in in denial of what was going to happen than a lack of memory of that night. "I told you there was more where that spanking came from. Well, Thea," he said as he sat on the side of her bed and pulled her face down across his lap. "You're about to find out how much more there is."

A hard smack landed on Thea's upturned backside, bringing with it a cry that was more rage than pain. "You bastard," she said angrily. "You don't have any right to do this. Let me up." She struggled to escape the painful swats that continued to land. Tears of frustration and pain pooled in her eyes as she reached back with her hand to try and shield her backside from any further punishment. Oliver took her hand and pinned it to the small of her back. When he felt her trying to maneuver her body around he paused. "You bite me, and I'll use my belt," he warned succinctly. The tone of his voice left no doubt that if provoked he'd do exactly as he'd threatened. As it was, Oliver raised his knee to tilt her forward for better access to the tender underside of her bottom. He held nothing back as the punishing swats continued.

Finally, Oliver felt Thea go limp across his lap and he stopped spanking her. He rubbed her back for a moment before speaking. "Thea, don't you ever put yourself in danger like that again. Do you understand me?" When she didn't answer, he landed two more resounding smacks to the underside of her bottom. "Do you understand me?" he repeated.

He had raised his hand to deliver another volley of swats when Thea finally spoke. In a tear-filled voice she said, "yes, Ollie, I understand."

Signing in relief that he wouldn't have to continue this lesson in discipline any further, Oliver helped her regain her feet. When she was steady, he stood as well and pulled her into his embrace. "God, Thea, I hope so," he said has he rested his chin on the top of her head. "I don't think I could stand it if something happened to you. I've already lost Dad. I can't lose you too."

The End


End file.
